A Devil of a Sister (Episode)
, 2010 |Episode = 2.0 |Opening Song = God only knows |Ending Song = Koi no Shirushi |Previous Episode = "Love Makes the World Go 'Round" |Next Episode = "Baby You Are a Rich Girl" |Adopted = * Manga Chapter 2 * Manga Chapter 3 |Arc = Hunting Break Arc}} is the 2 episode of The World God Only Knows. It aired on October 13 , 2010. Synopsis The episode begins with everyone in class talking to Elsie, saying that they cannot believe that she's a dweeb like Keima's little sister. After Elsie gets mad and says that Keima is not a dweeb, and that one day all the girls in the world would be going after him, the whole class starts laughing, which makes Keima furious at her. After school, Keima was still very mad at Elsie. Elsie tells Keima that he must wait for her because she did not quite know the way around yet in the human world. Elsie follows Keima home, which makes Keima turn around and yell at her about the contract. Keima thought after he captured the spirit inside Ayumi, he would be able to get rid of the guillotine collar. Elsie then tells Keima that he hasn't completed the contract yet and told him there are still many lost Spirits in Maijima City. Keima was shocked when he heard this from Elsie and when she told him that he must capture them all. Elsie then told Keima how she could ask Dokuro Skull for help on a few things. Keima tells Elsie, who follows him everywhere, not to follow him into his house. Elsie states that siblings live together. Keima yells again to Elsie and tells her that she isn't his sister. Elsie then said that from today on she would be the sister of Keima. Keima tries again to tell Elsie that she can't just go around making more concessions in the real world and that he will never let her in his house. Later an unknown voice is heard which surprises Keima. Elsie asks who she is and it turns out to be Mari Katsuragi, Keima's mother. Mari invites Elsie into her house and started talking with her, and Mari first wanted to know who Elsie is. Elsie introduces herself to Keima's mother, and Mari decides she is going to call Elsie "Elsi". As the two talked more and more, Elsie eventually mentions that "she is an illegitimate daughter of Keima's father". Mari becomes shocked, and Keima's PFP broke. Mari could not believe it, and so Elsie came out with a paper by her fake mother. Mari reads the letter and Keima peered at the letter as well. Mari becomes enraged and calls Keima's father, and starts throwing things around crazily. Elsie fears the reaction that Keima's mother shows, and Keima explains to Elsie that his mother was a former member of a dangerous biker gang. Mari finishes talking with Keima's father and says Keima's father is dead. Elsie thinks that it is really is true, but Keima says that she does not mean literal death. Later on when they went to a gaming store, they argued about what happened to Keima's life lately. Elsie really wants to stay in Keima's house and tells him that she will do anything for Keima. Keima still refuses and tells her that she cannot live in Keima's house. The reason he uses is that Elsie was not established as Keima's actual little sister, and when Elsie gets confused about it, he tries to explain to her what he meant so she would understand. Elsie still did not comprehend, so Keima simply said that a real sister must have family blood. He also mentions how a real sister must have precious family memories. Keima bickered on, Elsie bit Keima's finger. As they walk out of the shop, Keima ignores her as Elsie screams to him. Later, Elsie thought back at what Keima had been saying to her, and gets motivated to be a good sister. When they get home, Keima's mother has gone to talk to a lawyer, so Elsie makes dinner for Keima, binds him with her robe to force him to eat what she cooked. Keima correctly guesses what she has cooked, which came later with Pescatore Styx (Hell Pasta). Keima stares in disgust at what Elsie cooked for him. Elsie tells Keima that the fish of hell is two times tastier than in the real world. Keima shouts back that her world's fish is fifty-thousand times more disgusting in terms of looks. Elsie's robe opens Keima's mouth and Keima is forced to eat the food made by Elsie. Elsie stuffs the food in Keima's mouth, and Keima admits the food is not that bad. Keima then notices that the house was very clean. Elsie told Keima that she cleaned all around the house. Keima admitted that the house looked as if it were really new, Elsie then tells Keima that she had been the cleaner in Hell 300 years. Keima was yet again surprised and Elsie also told Keima that she has her broom already for 298 years. Elsie talks about how the broom is very special to her, and that there's magic inside it to help her with the cleaning. While Elsie gave Keima a demonstration of how she's cleaning the crumbs, she accidentally uses some magic that was a bit too powerful and destroys the wall of the living room. Keima calmly reacts towards what happens and moves on, but Keima's stomach starts to rumble. Keima was mad because the food what Elsie makes does not fill his stomach, but rather makes it very hungry. Elsie bows multiple times to Keima saying that she's very sorry. Then Keima decides to take a bath, and while bathing, he thinks about the memories that he shared with Elsie so far, then the lights suddenly turned off. Keima hears someone coming into the bath and feels something strange. Confused, Keima opened the window shades so he could see what was going on. When he does so, Keima sees Elsie in the bath. Keima is stunned and questions Elsie why she is in the bath tub, and Elsie replies by saying that since she's the one responsible to give Keima an upset stomach, she wanted to scrub Keima's rear end for him. Keima is furious at Elsie and even yelled about how Elsie will never be fit to be Keima's little sister and that she must have been triggering the events so far in order to make sister memories. Elsie tells Keima that they were not intentional, and then tells Keima that she's really a little sister. Elsie then tells further that she really has a big sister, and how she excels on everything what she does; and a true demon among other demons. She talks about how she is completely the opposite of her big sister and that she was cleaning every day until one day she was finally selected to capture lost spirits. But Keima doesn't care about that although Elsie was crying under the bath tub, and says that he lives in a gaming world. Later, Keima sighs and tells Elsie that he would accept her as his little sister. Although Keima was still telling her that he didn't want to have anything to do with Elsie, Elsie was still happy and cleaned the PFP for Keima. When a doomed Keima found that Elsie cleaned the PFP up with soap , he goes back to his bad mood once more. Then on school, Elsie writes something as Keima is gaming as usual and looked at Ayumi. Elsie gave Chihiro a letter to pass on to Keima. Nikaido, their teacher, tells Chihiro to read the next portion of the book they are reading out loud, but Chihiro starts reading Elsie's letter instead. The letter tells Keima that Elsie is happy to be able to live with him, and to "please forget about the bath incident" which shames both Keima and Elsie. Various boys in the classroom ask Keima how it was to take a bath with his cute little sister, which makes Keima's hate towards Elsie grow more. Trivia *One of the signs outside the galge store is for Love Minus - reference to Love Plus. (s1, episode 2) *Chapter 2's BMW metaphor is the altered 6-series model by changing out its front fascia with that of the late-production E46 3-series. *Elsie says "I'm one hell of a little sister!", a reference to Black Butler. *In the game store, when Keima refuses to Let Elsie live with him, a game with a cover which strongly resembles that of Clannad can be seen on the shelf behind Elsie. This is an obvious reference to the said visual novel. Category:Summary